The European patent applications EP 1 923 083 A1, EP 1 923 084 A1, EP 1 923 085 A1 and the international patent application WO 2008/058665 A1 disclose drug delivery devices, wherein a number of pre-set doses of a medicinal product can be administered.
The patent applications US 2005/137571 A1, WO 01/10484 A1 and US 2004/210199 A1 disclose resettable drug delivery devices.